Friends or Lovers?
by Darkano95
Summary: Luffy and Nami love each other and they never hid it. But for some reason, they both say that they are just friends and they seem to sincerly think so. Their close friends are getting worried about their weird relationship, so they start to search what is wrong with them. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that Master and Servant will be my first AU fic. But I want you all to wait more before that. I still have some doubts on how I will write the plot. It might take longer than you think since I have another AU fic in my mind other than this one, but at least you won't get bored waiting (I think). This fic isn't something out of the ordinary, but it will surely please you.**

* * *

 _ **Friends or Lovers?**_

"LUFFY! ACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU PLANNING TO BE LATE AT SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY?! I WILL NOT FORGIVE THAT!"

Luffy groaned when the loud voice of his grandfather ruined the peaceful morning. He covered his face with his pillow and considered sleeping back a second time… But the memories of the old man's fists made him think that it was a bad idea.

"SHUT UP GRAMPS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT A HIGH SCHOOLER LIKE LUFFY! I'M NOT STARTING SCHOOL TODAY!"

Now Ace was yelling as loud as him. Fortunately for Luffy, Garp went to Ace's room and they continued yelling there, but more quietly to not break their eardrums.

"Then explain why Sabo is up and ready for school! Find a better excuse!"

"We are in different colleges!" Ace simply answered back with a yell.

The youngest member of the family smiled and stood up from his bed with another groan before he went through his daily routines. He wore a v-neck black shirt and short cargo pants before joining his grandfather and brothers.

As usual in the Monkey D. household, breakfast was very noisy. Luffy grinned and laughed heartfully when his grandpa and big brother bickered during the meal, while he was eating more than half of it under their nose. Sabo was restraining a laugh as he imagined the look they will have when they will notice what Luffy had done. But the younger brother escaped the place before they could do that.

Luffy didn't really like school, but he was eager to see his friends. They were so fun! He played with them all summer, but there was one person he had missed very much for the last month. And that person, a woman, lived just next to his house.

As he started walking toward school, Luffy looked at his neighbor's house and wondered if she came back from her vacation. He shrugged and walked forward, deciding to wait at school, until he heard her voice.

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked at the house's second floor window and grinned when a young woman with short length orange hair, waved her hand at him. She was wearing a gray tunic and most likely some jeans for her lower half as he couldn't see her fully.

"Oh, Nami!" he waved his hand back.

"Wait for me! I'm getting ready!"

"Hurry up, Nami! We are going to be late you know?!"

"I know!" she yelled from inside her room.

Luffy leaned against the gate of Nami's house as he _patiently_ waited for her. He was never a punctual student so it didn't really bother him to be late…as long as his grandpa doesn't find out about it.

Nami ran toward the gate and opened it, before she leaped at Luffy. She hugged him tightly and very intimately as the young man embraced her the same way.

"I missed you Luffy…" she whispered with her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," he whispered back with a wide smile, his cheeks flushing a little at the soft feeling on his chest.

When she pulled away, the black-haired young man asked, "How was your trip? It was fun?"

Nami grinned. "Yeah! It was great! But it would have been better if a certain someone answered my mails while I was away."

Luffy smiled nervously as they started walking toward the school. "Sorry, I broke my phone… I need to buy a new one."

But Nami looked suspiciously at him. "Are you sure? You're not lying because you were too lazy to answer back right?"

"No, I swear!"

The orange-haired woman hummed as she decided to believe him. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and looked up in thought.

"Then let's go shop together after school. After buying a new phone, you will have to pay back for making me feel lonely during my trip. I warn you, you will be shocked when you will check your mails."

"H-How much did you send…?" Luffy asked.

"At least four per day so…minimum eighty messages?"

His head fell down. "It's going to be long…"

Nami smiled. "I'm not going to forgive you if you delete them without reading anything."

"Can't you just tell me what you wrote?" the young man whined.

"Nope," She stuck out her tongue playfully. "I wrote what I did during my entire trip. You have to read them before I can talk about it. Or it will feel like I just wasted my time typing all that."

Luffy sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. She can be more stubborn than him so it was useless trying to convince her..

Nami hooked her arm with his casually, and Luffy didn't look surprised at all. "I hope we can be in the same class this year."

The young man now grinned. "That would be great! You can cover for me when I get on the teachers' bad sides."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't do that, but I can at least prepare an extra lunch box for you every day."

"Really?! Yeah! I love you Nami!" Luffy hugged her.

"Yes, yes. I love you too. Now walk faster or we're really going to be late."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Isn't this class kinda weird?" a long nose asked.

"You think…?" a swirly brow asked.

"I agree. It feels like they put all the funny people in the same class."

"Oi! You're not talking about us right?!" the two former yelled to the latter.

"Hey Zoro, Usopp, Sanji!" Luffy called as soon as he entered the classroom, followed by Nami.

"Nami-swaaaan~!" Sanji called happily, ignoring the black-haired young man.

"You were almost late. What were you doing? Flirting on the first day of school?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

But Nami answered his teasing calmly. "What are you talking about? We were not flirting and we never flirted even once, mind you."

Zoro and Usopp rolled their eyes at her statement.

"Nami-san! We're here!" A blue-haired woman spotted Nami at the entrance and called her to join the group of female friends near the windows.

"Ah, Vivi! Everyone!" Nami walked toward the group, leaving the boys alone.

Usopp turned to Luffy with narrowed eyes, as if he tried to figure out something. "I know I'm always asking this but when are you two going to hook up already?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Why should I hook up with Nami?"

"Because you clearly look like a couple!" Usopp yelled with his voice down so that the other people don't hear him.

"You always act more intimately than some married couples," Zoro said.

Sanji was biting his napkin as he cried. "The worst thing is that you don't even realize it!"

Luffy blinked in confusion and looked at Nami. He then looked up in thought, before grinning at his friends. "Well, I would surely love to marry Nami. That, I'm sure."

His friends rolled their eyes since this was always his answer when they asked questions about Nami and him. And they knew he was sincere when he said that. But...

"I still don't know what you mean about going out together."

The three sighed at that. From this point, they always stopped the conversation, since they knew no answer will come out of it. It was always like that. And the problem was not only Luffy's innocence. Far from that.

In Nami's group, the girls were talking mostly about…girls stuff. And since some of them met for the first time, they made sure to know about everyone's current love lives to not cause problems for each other, in case one girl falls unknowingly for another girl's boyfriend. The classroom was basically a hunting ground, and the _hunters_ didn't want to hunt the same _prey_.

A random woman sensually bit her lower lip as she looked dreamily at Luffy's green-haired friend. "I hope no one wants Zoro because I've set my eyes on him ever since I entered this classroom. I won't lie; I wanted him to impregnate me ever since he glared into my eyes~!"

"Wow, you're so dirty."

"That's a shame," another woman cried at the thought of not being able to choose Zoro. But then she said, "Well, it doesn't matter. I was aiming for Law in the first place."

"What?! It's unfair!"

Perona scoffed. "Please, there is no man worthy enough here. I hoped to encounter a man covered in stitches, but there was no one this year too."

"Why did you think you can find someone like that at school…?"

"It's your turn Vivi. Who are you aiming for?"

The blue haired woman stiffened, but Nami laughed as she answered for her.

"Vivi always had the hots for Kozha. You didn't know?"

"Ah yeah, now that you say it."

"But she was never able to confess to him even though they are childhood friends," the orange-haired woman continued. "That's funny right?"

"I don't want to hear that from you, Nami-san!" Vivi yelled with a blush.

"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked.

"Well, you see the black-haired man with Zoro-san?" Vivi pointed discreetly toward Luffy.

Some women nodded, while the others sighed as they already knew what she was about to say.

"He is Nami-san's childhood friend. They've known each other since they were toddlers and they have always been together, even now!"

Marguerite blinked with her mouth agape. "Really? That's wonderful! It would be so romantic if you were to fall in love with someone so close like that and marry him. You would have literally spent your entire life with him!"

"That's the plan," Nami grinned while Vivi sighed. "Luffy is so sweet you know. He can be dense and stupid at times but I wouldn't exchange him for anyone!"

" _Look who is talking about being dense or stupid,"_ a few women thought.

The women who didn't really know Nami looked so enviously at her, but the women who _did_ know her sighed as they were clutching their heads for some reason.

Vivi decided to make things clear to their new friends so she asked a few questions to Nami.

"Nami-san, are you going out with Luffy-san?"

"Hmm? No."

The women didn't have any change in their expressions. Nothing really surprising after all. They knew from Vivi's way of talking that Nami didn't confess to her childhood friend like her.

"Are you planning to go out with him?"

Nami sighed softly. "You asked me countless of times but my answer is still no. I don't plan to go out with him."

Now their new friends' jaws dropped a little. "What?"

"Do you want to marry him?" Vivi asked another question.

Nami grinned. "Of course!"

Every woman in the group furrowed their brows. Some narrowed their eyes at her, as if they were trying to solve a puzzle. But they couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying.

At that moment, Luffy came to Nami's side as he looked a little nervous..

"Nami! I have forgotten my pen! Do you have one for me? It would be bad if I didn't have one on the first day."

"Hmm? Of course I have one. I know you always forget something. Here," Nami said as she handed him her spare pen.

"You saved me Nami! I love you!" Luffy yelled.

The whole class heard his 'declaration of love' and they watched as the young man kissed Nami's cheek.

"Yes, yes. I love you too. Now go back to Zoro and all. You're bothering us."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Luffy ran back to his male friends.

"Last question, Nami-san," Vivi started in the awkward silence. "Are you friends? Or lovers?"

Nami blinked. "What are you asking silly? Of course, we are friends!"

" _Huh?!_ _"_

* * *

 **So? How was it? I should have made it longer but I thought it was the perfect moment to stop the chapter. It's a simple fic about how some circumstances and experiences can make a relationship** _ **very**_ **complicated. I hope I made it clear for everyone how weird their relationship is. I hope...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews! It's been long since I got this kind of response on the first chapter. And if everyone is confused, then it means I did my job right! I forgot to ask about whether you wanted the fic to be rated M or not (GirugameshPanda is a genius to give an answer without even me asking), but there is no more need for that. Unfortunately for some, the rating will most likely not change. Considering the story, I want to keep it innocent. But it doesn't mean there won't be some 'fun' situations in the plot ;)**

* * *

The first class of the year was history. Normally, people would cringe at the idea of starting school with such a tough subject. But most of the students in Luffy's classroom were playing close attention to the lesson. Half of the students were listening because the lesson was just so easy to understand, while the other half were only mesmerized by the black-haired woman standing in front of the blackboard.

But of course, a few students were not even trying to pay attention. Leaving aside Luffy and Zoro who were sleeping behind their books, Vivi and Marguerite were talking discreetly about the discussion they had before the class.

"Were those two always…like that? I mean, how could you want to marry someone, but not want to date them? No matter how you think, it's weird," Marguerite whispered.

Vivi sighed for the umpteenth time about this matter. "You don't know half of it. We all tried to figure out, but it ended up making us more confused. The biggest problem is that Luffy-san and Nami-san don't see why this is weird. I can only guess that it's because they grew up so close to each other but…?"

"If they grew up with each other, they might only be acting like brother and sister, no?"

"Do you see brothers and sisters flirting like old married couples?" Vivi asked.

Marguerite shook her head.

"Anyway, it's not something we can meddle with… There was a time we were worried because they might ruin their life if they married with such half-assed feelings. But no matter what we say, it's clear that they really love each other…in some way."

The blonde woman scratched her head. She was a fan of conversations about love like most girls, and she was proud to say that she knows a lot about the matter too. But this relationship was making her doubt her knowledge. In another hand, it also made her very curious about how it ended up like this. She was about to ask another thing when she heard a cough and noticed a black skirt in the corner of her eyes.

"Is my lesson really that boring?" Miss Nico asked with a sweet smile. "You two seemed like you were having a very interesting conversation."

Vivi and Marguerite stiffened at the teacher's voice. "N-No, it's not boring at all! We were just…"

The two of them were trying to come up with an excuse but they couldn't find anything.

"I can understand that it's hard to get into studies right from the start, but if you laze around you will be left behind," Robin said as she walked back to the blackboard.

The two girls sighed in relief and were grateful that the teacher let it slide easily this time.

"Ah~ You're so lovely when you forgive us Robin-chwaan!" Sanji swooned.

"Fufu, thanks. But don't call me by my first name. By the way, I will appreciate it if you woke up the sleeping beauties hiding behind their books."

"Yes, ma'am! Wake up, shitty seaweed and monkey!" Sanji kicked Luffy and Zoro awake, before the two complained and insulted the blonde man for doing that. The situation quickly became a comic relief for the whole class. But Marguerite only blinked as she watched Nami scold Luffy for sleeping in class.

* * *

During lunch time, Nami was happily eating with Vivi, Marguerite, Rebecca and Kaya. Kaya was Nami and Vivi's old friend while Rebecca was Marguerite's friend since they entered high school. They all got along fast and decided to spend time together until Luffy intruded the group and slumped down on Nami's table.

"Namiii! Where is my lunchbox?"

A vein popped on the orange-haired woman's head. "I didn't prepare you one, idiot."

"But you said you will prepare me one every day…"

"That was this morning! Don't act as if a day passed since then!" She then calmed down and said, "Just eat at the cafeteria for today."

"I already ate there. But I'm not full."

Nami sighed. "Well, I'm not really hungry so…you can eat my sandwich and the meatballs. Just don't touch the dessert."

Nami handed him her sandwich, which Luffy grabbed with his mouth. The other girls slightly blushed when they saw him take the half-eaten sandwich without a second thought, but they color on their cheeks was gone when he devoured the bread in matter of seconds. He did the same with the meat balls while Nami was slowly savoring her cheesecake.

"Thanks a lot Nami!" Luffy grinned at her with his head still on her table.

Nami looked down at him and sighed. She brought her thumb to the corner of his lips, wiping off some sauce with her finger before bringing it to her own mouth. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth with a small smack and shooed Luffy.

"Now go and stop bothering us."

Luffy obediently returned to Zoro and the others, while Nami's friends smiled a little awkwardly as their cheeks were again covered with a tint of red. They didn't expect to see such an innocent public display of affection during lunch as they were ignored by the couple.

"I can't understand," Marguerite muttered with her head on her hand.

Nami blinked when she heard what Marguerite said. "Understand what?"

"How can you two be so lovey-dovey, when you say that you don't want to go out together, and pretend that you're not lovers?"

Rebecca nodded as she agreed with her. But Nami continued to blink.

"Because I love Luffy of course."

Marguerite's head fell heavily on her table. Now she said that she loves him. But if they asked again, the orange-haired woman will probably still say that she doesn't want to go out with Luffy for some reason. How does any of this make sense?!

Vivi and Kaya looked at each other with an expression of understanding for Marguerite. Anyone who met Luffy and Nami wondered the same thing. Rebecca also looked very confused. But they had to get used to it. Though even they -Luffy and Nami's long time friends- didn't get used to their relationship after all these years.

The bell rang to announce the end of the lunch break. The class moved around to prepare for the next lesson.

* * *

At the end of the week, once school ended, Luffy and Nami went to the shopping mall to buy the new phone. The young man was low on money so he had to beg his grandfather to give him more on his allowance, plus some tips from his brothers, which is why it took him a few days to have enough to buy a phone.

"Now we can go home right?" Luffy asked to his childhood friend as he was tired.

Nami stuck out her tongue and answered, "Nope. Don't tell me that you forgot? You have to pay back for making me feel lonely during my trip. So now I will have you follow me around, mister."

"Eh~?" Luffy whined.

"Don't whine just for that. I will even have you pay the bills for making me wait almost another week."

Luffy lowered his head in depression before following Nami. Well, rather than him following her around, it was more like _she_ was dragging him all over the place. He wished someone could save him.

Coincidentally, some of Luffy and Nami's friends were shopping in the same mall. Some to buy things that are needed for school, and others to have some fun like Nami.

Rebecca was the first to notice the puzzling couple as she was shopping with Vivi and Marguerite.

"Um, girls… I can see Luffy and Nami walking there," she informed, not finding any other words to describe the situation.

After all, they were walking with their arms hooked and they were shopping together. One would say that they are in a date, but Nami herself said countless times that she doesn't want to go out with Luffy.

"What? Where?!" Marguerite quickly turned around and saw the pair, thinking the same thing as Rebecca.

"Vivi, please tell me that you have an explanation for that."

Vivi only blinked. "They are shopping together. That's all."

Rebecca frowned, "But they clearly look like a couple dating, you know."

"Really? I just see them shopping with their arms linked."

Rebecca and Marguerite looked deadpanned as they stared at the blue-haired woman.

"Vivi, that's what people call dating."

Vivi blinked again, this time with her mouth agape. She looked at the 'couple', then at her friends, before she thought with her hand under her chin.

"Hmm? Now that you say it, you're right. I think I've been with them for so long and this scenery felt so natural that I didn't notice it…?"

An awkward silence followed Vivi's words. They could only hear the sound of people passing by them until Marguerite broke the silence.

"Wait. When you say ' _long_ '…how many years do you mean?"

"Since kindergarten I think… Luffy-san used to spend time very often with Nami-san's family when they went outside. As far as I could remember, they were always together hand-in hand. At some point, it ended up being only the two of them. So whenever they go outside, they are together."

Another silence followed her words and Marguerite rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm starting to get a few things."

Vivi tilted her head, while Rebecca sighed. She was wondering how to explain it before they heard an unexpected voice.

"I didn't think I would meet my gossip-loving students here."

A shiver ran on the back of the three girls at the sweet, familiar voice.

"M-Miss Nico?!"

"Were you talking about Luffy and Nami again?"

"How did you…?" Vivi was about to ask, but Robin answered before.

"You are too obvious. Not only you but your entire class is curious about their relationship. Though I think some of them have a bigger motive than just some curiosity."

Only Vivi knew what she was talking about. It was a fact that Nami was very attractive and Luffy was pretty good-looking. She knew many people who unfortunately fell in love with one of them, and got heart-broken because they couldn't even get between them.

"It's a good thing that we met here. I wanted to ask you a few things. Can we talk about this over a coffee?"

* * *

Robin sipped her coffee as she was sitting at a small table with her three female students.

"Actually, I'm also a little troubled by Luffy and Nami. I fear that the students are concentrating less in class because they are often thinking about them, for various reasons."

Vivi, Rebecca and Marguerite looked away as they knew that they are the prime example.

"I overheard some of your conversations and to be honest, I also got interested. What do you think? I think it would be a great idea to have a mature woman helping you about this matter. The sooner it's resolved, the better it is for everyone."

"Right," Rebecca muttered. She just wondered if the teacher was doing it really for her job or just for fun. Well, it didn't matter if she was willing to help.

"So I'd like to learn everything you know about them. That is, if you don't mind."

Vivi nodded as she started explaining everything she knew. When she finished, Robin was thinking with her hand under her chin.

"I see. That's surely a complicated relationship. But you know, some of these relationships can be caused by something very simple or trivial. Did you notice something like that?"

"Actually, we just noticed something earlier," Marguerite told her.

"Could you explain?"

Marguerite told Robin what she and Rebecca had found out when they saw Luffy and Nami, and what they realized by talking to Vivi.

"I see. Because you were used to that scenery since you were child, you didn't find it odd that Luffy and Nami were basically dating even though they claimed that they were only friends."

"Well…yes," Vivi answered, feeling a little stupid now. She consoled herself with the fact that she wasn't the only one who didn't notice it.

Robin's eyes became serious. "Then that changes a lot of things. I believe Nami never hated the idea of going out with Luffy. She just said that she don't want to, right? It might because for them, dating is not different from what they did since they were kids."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened a little as she didn't consider this possibility. But then she thought about something.

"Then why did she say that they were friends? If they were already kind of going out, they can call themselves lovers. It wouldn't have confused us all these years if they just admitted that. Unless they are really only friends...?"

Rebecca nodded. "I was thinking about that too. But we can leave it aside for now. At least we learned that there is a reason for everything. If we think a little more, we will surely be able to find out. First of all, there wouldn't be any of these problems if Luffy and Nami had common sense about love. So Nami might just call themselves 'friends' because of her lack of common sense."

"Yeah, that's very possible." Marguerite nodded too, before she turned to Vivi. "There is one problem I want to point out though. And that's you."

"Eh? Me?!" Vivi pointed to herself.

"No, not just you. It's you and the entire group of friends who knew Luffy and Nami since they were kids. Just like how Luffy and Nami don't see how their relationship is weird, you all don't notice the small, yet obvious matters that could be a clue to solve this mystery."

"Why do I feel like it's becoming some sort of detective investigation?" Rebecca asked to no one.

"Fufu, this is getting really interesting."

"Miss Nico, are you sure you're not enjoying this a little too much?"

Marguerite smirked. "I must ask you Vivi. How many of you want to understand why their relationship turned out like this?"

Vivi thought a little before she said, "Probably all of us. No one wants this problem to bug us for our entire life after all."

Marguerite smirked wider and proposed, "Then let's have a small meeting next week during lunch break. You will come right, Miss Nico?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **Am I the only one who thinks this fic needs to be labelled as mystery? Just kidding XD**

 **Let's see how much you understood, how much you didn't understood, and how much you can predict the future chapters. That's the fun in mystery-like fics after all. I will try my best to not bring shame on the genre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. Some truths will be revealed. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Hey, woman! Vivi! Why did you call us on the roof? I'm still hungry!" Zoro grumbled.

"Shut up Marimo! It's not every day that you will be called by pure maidens, so just stay put like a good dog and listen!"

"What did you say?!"

"More importantly, why is Miss Nico here?" Kaya asked.

"Let's just say that I'm the supervisor of this small _meeting_ ," Robin told her.

Zoro raised a brow. Every people gathered here were Luffy and Nami's old friends, except Marguerite, Rebecca and Miss Nico. He wondered what this was about.

Marguerite coughed to get everyone's attention. When they all turned to look at her, she started feeling nervous. "W-Well…first of all, I'm sorry to have called you out of nowhere. But we need to discuss about something. More precisely, about Luffy and Nami's relationship."

Usopp blinked. "Why do we have to discuss about that?"

"It's for your sake." Robin answered.

Rebecca asked back to them, "Don't you all think it would be better if you were freed from the mystery surrounding them?"

"Well…yeah," Usopp responded.

Zoro raised a brow again. "I don't disagree but why are you four taking this so seriously? You've only known them for a week…beside Vivi. I doubt you can figure out something we couldn't after all these years."

Marguerite grinned. "But we did! And it's _precisely_ because we are new that we were able to figure it out!"

"What do you mean, Marguerite-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"Who noticed that Luffy and Nami looked like lovers, when they shop together with their arms linked?"

Surprisingly...or unsurprisingly, Sanji, Usopp and Kaya lifted their hands.

Zoro blinked at them. "Are you serious? Those two walked around hand-in-hand since they were kids."

"Well, people normally stop doing that after growing up," Usopp retorted. "It bugged me when I first saw them like that, but since you weren't saying anything, I thought you already knew…?"

"I thought the same," Sanji and Kaya said at the same time.

Robin smiled and told them, "This is why you can't understand them. I guess it's safe to assume that Zoro and Vivi are Luffy and Nami's oldest friends, right? You two don't notice the small yet obvious things between them. And the friends who came after ignore the same things, because they assume that you already know. Which is what created the current situation. If you had shared your thoughts with each other from the start, you might have been able to understand them faster."

"Robin-chwaan~! What a wonderful deduction~! Your intelligence makes you even more beautiful!"

"Well, thank you." The black-haired woman smiled.

Zoro yawned. "So you're saying that if we just tell everything we know, we might be able to get what's wrong with that idiot couple's relationship? Not really interested. It's not like they will die if we don't know."

"Please listen, Zoro-san," Vivi spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "I also had time to think yesterday, and I understood that there was surely some reason for those two to have a relationship like that. Not just because they are dense or don't have common senses. But another reason. If we don't know what it is, they might end up in a weird married life in the future."

Robin nodded. "That reason could most possibly be a certain experience. I can only think of that. For example, they might have learnt something about lovers that traumatized them when they were still children."

"Like sex?" Zoro asked casually as most of the women blushed. Sanji kicked him for being rude like that.

"Not necessarily but that's very possible. And in that case, we have all the reason to worry about their future."

Sanji blew a smoke and said calmly, "I don't think it's that. Leaving Nami-san aside, Luffy is too innocent. He still doesn't even know what dating means. If he learned something shocking like… _copulation_ when he was just a kid, he wouldn't have become innocent like he is now."

Robin blinked. "Then could it be that his innocence is what stops him from developing their relationship? A healthy young man should have desires. He claims to love her and know that she loves him back, but even then he doesn't do anything... It might mean that he just don't know what's beyond the realtionship of friends."

"Ah," they all uttered with their mouth agape.

"It might be that…"

"No, it's obviously that!" Usopp yelled.

Sanji laughed. "What? We knew the answer from the start and we only realize it now? That shitty monkey must love to confuse people. Assuming we cleared the 'mystery' around Luffy, the problem would be Nami-san."

Kaya put a hand under her chin as she whispered, "She may have experienced something alone, or with Luffy, that is stopping her from wanting to become lovers with him."

"I wanted to ask but what are even lovers in your books? They clearly look like lovers if you ask me," the green-haired man said.

They all looked at each other, expecting someone to give an answer. A few girls blushed faintly as they had the answer, but they didn't want to state it openly.

Perona who was sitting close because she was bored, answered for them. "Lovers are obviously people who can do stuff like kissing, cuddling, etc…with each other. Do you kiss your friends? Well, normally you don't. No matter what that rubber-brain and Nami keep saying, if they kiss they are lovers."

Everyone blinked at her, before looking back at each other, as if asking if someone ever saw them kiss each other.

"I saw Nami-san kiss shitty Luffy's cheeks countless of times. But beside that…"

"Me too," Vivi nodded.

"I would have been traumatized if I saw them kiss in front of me," Usopp said with disgust. Zoro put on a grimace as he thought the same thing.

"If they don't, they would be at most just friends or siblings," Perona said.

Marguerite leaned her head on her hand. "So it all comes to kissing in the end. Now I feel like we should have asked that in the first place…"

Rebecca laughed awkwardly. "Well, you can't ask something like that out of nowhere either."

"So? Who will go ask them?" Usopp asked.

"One of the girls should ask Nami," Zoro said fast. "If _we_ asked Luffy, he will probably say yes while thinking about the one on the cheek."

"For once, I agree with the shitty marimo. The first time I asked Luffy if Nami-san was his girlfriend, he answered me yes and I got really depressed. It was only one month later that I realized he didn't know the difference between a girlfriend and a _girl_ friend."

Vivi was straining a laugh as she remembered the shock on Sanji's face at that time. She smiled and said, "Well, guess I will be the one to ask Nami-san. I'm her closest friend after all."

"I will come too," Marguerite told her.

Robin sighed. "Looks like it was a pretty simple matter in the end," she said with a slight hint of disappointment. "If Nami say yes, they are lovers. And if she says no, they are just friends. In both cases, I will have to talk with both of them so that they don't confuse people like this anymore. Don't forget to inform me of what the answer was," she told to the girls as she walked away from the group.

"Of course. We will tell you as soon as possible Miss Nico."

Zoro slumped down on the bench and said, "We will be waiting here so come back as soon as you heard her answer."

"Ok," Vivi and Marguerite nodded.

* * *

"Nami-san. We have something to ask you," Vivi said as she approached her best friend's table.

Nami blinked. "Is there some problem Vivi?"

"Not really. Me and Marguerite had just something that bugged our minds, so we wanted to ask you."

The orange-haired woman blinked again before she narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you want my help again for the math homework? I know you're both weak in that but you shouldn't depend on me so often."

Marguerite scratched her cheeks with a laugh, as she pondered how to ask her about the kiss as naturally as possible.

"It's not about homework. It's…about you and Luffy."

Nami tilted her head. "About me and Luffy?"

Vivi nodded. "Yes. You admitted that you love Luffy right?"

Nami sighed before she took her bag to check on some books as she said, "Why are you asking this again? You should know better than me."

"I wish," the blue-haired woman muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Vivi laughed nervously.

Nami raised a brow at Vivi's weird behavior before she finally answered. "Of course I love him."

Then, Marguerite suddenly asked, "We know that but how _much_ do you love him?"

For the first time since she met Nami, Marguerite saw a small blush cover the orange-haired woman's cheeks. She seemed to look up in thought before she grinned.

"Probably more than anyone in the world."

Vivi and Marguerite blushed too. The fact that even Nami was a little embarrassed by the answer made them convinced that her feelings were genuine.

"And Luffy loves you back the same way, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, here is the real question…" Marguerite started, taking a deep breath before asking a little loudly, and in a weird way, "Do you often kiss Luffy?!"

The class went silent as everyone present in the classroom looked at them.

"Of course," Nami grinned.

Their eyes widened at her answer.

"R-Really?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah. I kiss him a lot of times and practically every day."

Everyone blushed, and their jaws dropped.

"It's almost like greeting you know. It's been like that since we were kids."

Now everyone blinked. Vivi looked at Nami with half-lidded eyes.

"Wait, Nami-san. You were not talking about the kiss on the cheeks were you?"

Nami raised a brow. "Of course I was. What else would you be talking about?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads so hard that it left a red imprint of their hand. Vivi was about to give up, but Marguerite insisted.

"Nami, we are talking about kisses on the lips! Did you ever kiss Luffy's lips?!"

Silence filled the classroom again for the next ten seconds. The face Nami made at Marguerite's question was something no one in the class, or the whole world, expected. She looked...disgusted! She quickly pressed her hand to her mouth as if her lunch was about to come out.

"Eh?" Vivi and Marguerite could only mutter that at her reaction.

"Sorry. J-Just don't ask me about that. It's kinda…embarrassing."

They may have believed those words if Nami was blushing, but not when she acted like she was about to puke her lunch out. Vivi and Marguerite left the classroom in silence and look at each other.

"So… They are friends...? Or lovers...?"

"...Don't ask me."

* * *

 **Unexpected right? This one was even shorter than the last two, but there was no more perfect moment to end the chapter. Maybe you understood everything with this. Maybe you still don't. Anyway, everything will be made clear in the next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she looked disgusted?" Usopp asked.

"Exactly what it means! We asked her if she often kiss Luffy's ... lips ... and she looked as if she was creeped by the idea!" Marguerite exclaimed.

"Then they are just friends," Perona said.

"If you heard how Nami-san said she loved Luffy-san more than anyone in the world, you wouldn't say that," Vivi told her with a tired expression.

Kaya sighed, "We all thought that everything will be resolved, but guess it wasn't that easy…"

"And there is someone who just don't care anymore about this," Usopp said as he looked at the sleeping Zoro.

Sanji was also silent through the whole conversation. He calmly puffed out some smoke before he said, "No, we're on a good way. Why would a lady like Nami-san be disgusted by the idea of kissing? No matter how you think, it's not normal. Maybe that's the cause of everything?"

Everyone blinked at him before they heard the bell rung. They returned to the classroom, leaving this problem for later.

After class, a few of them went to see Robin to tell her of what they discovered.

"I agree with Sanji," Robin said after hearing everything, making the blonde man swoon around her.

"Well ... it might make some sense but we've always been misled until now," Usopp told her. "So maybe this time too…?"

"No, everything would make sense if Nami's disgust was the problem. Absolutely everything."

"Why do you think so?" Marguerite asked.

"Up until now, we came up with all sorts of reasons and argument to explain their relationship. But beside the one about Luffy's innocence, I think everything else is wrong or just irrelevant now. They might have had some truth, but they were also full of holes."

The students remained silent as the teacher was explaining.

"It's actually simple when you think about it. If Nami hate the idea of kissing, it explains why she doesn't want to date Luffy and why she states that they are friends even though they clearly love each other. It's because she know. As a girlfriend, not kissing your own boyfriend is something very unnatural in this day and age. Obviously, it's the same for lovers. But no matter how much they love each other, if she states that they are just friends it would be more unnatural if she was kissing him. In other words, I think Nami is using the status of 'friend' to avoid kissing Luffy."

Everyone's eyes slightly widened at Robin's reasoning. Could it really be possible? It made sense but it was also hard to believe.

"Wait. Do you mean that she is disgusted only for Luffy or just that Nami hates kissing altogether?" Usopp asked.

"It's obviously the latter," Vivi said.

Sanji rubbed his chin. "I'm really curious about the reason Nami-san hates kissing, but I guess we don't really need to know. If we correct that hate, Nami-san would surely stop the 'friend' crap already."

Usopp was still suspecting that there was another reason behind it. Like some wicked devil had given powers to Nami, making her a Dark Magical Girl that will lose her powers if she kissed someone… It must surely be that! But if he told this to everyone, he had a hunch they will look at him with pity in their eyes... Their stares will surely pierce his frail heart mercilessly, so he decided to not tell them.

"I think we should still know what's the reason if we want to help Nami-san correct it," Vivi said.

"But what if the reason was too personal?" Marguerite asked.

"We've already came too far to care about that."

"True."

"Do you think Nami will even tell us in the first place?" asked Usopp.

"Well, maybe we should try with the shitty idiot first. I just hope it won't take too long for him to remember... if he knows."

* * *

"Hey, why did you bring me here?" Luffy asked to his friends as he sat at a table. They dragged him to the restaurant where Sanji was working.

Sanji, Usopp, Vivi and Marguerite were the only ones left in the group as the others were either busy or just too lazy.

Usopp took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for a long interview. Even though _he_ was the interviewer.

"Ok, Luffy. Listen. We need to ask you a few questions."

Before Usopp could do it, Marguerite asked Luffy, "Did you ever kiss Nami?"

Luffy blinked. "Yeah, I kissed her lot of times. You even saw it, no?"

Sanji sighed. "We are talking about the kiss on the lips, Luffy. Not on the cheeks."

Luffy blinked again. When they started wondering if he even knew it was possible to kiss the lips, Luffy made, like Nami, a surprising reaction.

"Pffffft! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Contrarily to Nami who looked disgusted, Luffy laughed uncontrollably while clutching his stomach as if he just heard the best joke in his life.

"Oi Luffy! Why are you laughing?!" Sanji yelled as a vein popped on his head.

"So-Sorry, hahaha… I just remembered something," he said as he continued laughing.

They all raised their brow and looked at each other.

Vivi asked, "Luffy-san, can you tell us what you remembered? Does it have something to do with Nami-san?"

"Ah… yeah. I think it was... when we were seven years old?"

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Luffy was playing with small robots at Nami's house, on the couch, as he watched the TV with her. He wasn't paying attention to it since he found the program boring, but Nami was very focused on it. At some point, she crawled toward him and tugged his sleeve._

" _Luffy. Luffy! Can we try that?" she pointed innocently toward the TV._

 _Luffy looked at the screen, and saw a man and a woman doing something extremely weird. They were literally trying to devour each other's mouths! Even though he grimaced at the_ _cannibalistic_ _scene, he wondered why they were stupid enough to eat each other that way. Seriously, who would want to eat something from its mouth? He also wondered since when it went from a boring show to a horror movie. Then Nami's question started to register in his mind and his eyes widened at her._

" _Nami, I don't want to eat you…" he said with a sad-looking and almost scared face._

 _Nami giggled and said, "It's just a kiss Luffy! Like the one I do to you on the cheeks … but this one is on the lips."_

" _Don't lie! Their mouths are not closed and they are licking!" the young boy yelled before stucking out his tongue in disgust._

 _Nami blushed slightly at what he said. "I know it's a little creepy … but I don't mind if it's you. And you said that you will marry me so you should at least do this much."_

 _Luffy blinked. "I don't really understand … but if you want to, I'm okay with that," he grinned._

 _Nami grinned back before she leaned toward him. They both parted their lips, like the people in the TV, as their mouths were only inches away from each other, when they suddenly heard a familiar sound._

" _Nami, I'm home!" Nami's mother called from the front door._

 _Nami's eyes widened and she was about to pull back immediately, but her knees slipped on the couch, making her mouth crash on Luffy's. The young girl's teeth collided hard with Luffy's own and they both cried in pain._

 _When Bellemere came to the living room, she saw her daughter on the verge of crying with a bloody mouth._

" _Nami! What happened?!"_

 _ ***Flashback End***_

"And you know, because of that Nami lost four baby teeth and she was too embarrassed to show them for a while!" Luffy continued to laugh hysterically as Usopp joined him.

Vivi said, "Ah! I remember that! I asked her how she lost four in one day... but she didn't tell me anything. I thought she was just unlucky..."

Marguerite and Sanji had their heads down at the whole revelation. While it made some sense, they didn't want to believe that such a trivial experience was the cause of this whole problem for some reason.

Then, Marguerite blinked as she realized something else. "So that's why she made that reaction during lunch! She didn't cover her mouth because she felt like puking, but because she still remember how her teeth hurted at that time."

"Still can't believe it's a reason like that," Sanji muttered before looking at Luffy. "Did you try kissing her after that?"

Luffy blinked. "No. It hurt for me too and I don't see the point."

They all sighed.

"Looks like we have to correct _this_ too," Vivi said. "Luffy-san needs to know everything about relationships, or it will only be stressful for Nami-san in the future."

Marguerite stood up and grabbed her bag. "Let's leave that to the guys. We should go talk to Nami as soon as possible."

Vivi nodded. "Good idea. It will be awkward to talk about that tomorrow at school. Sanji-san, make sure to teach everything to Luffy-san."

"Your wish is my command my sweet angels~!"

Usopp smiled smugly as he said, "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm the expert of love, Usopp the Great! Leave everything to me!"

As the women walked away, they could hear the boys start their lecture.

"Ok Luffy! First things first. Let's start with the bird and the bees."

Sanji slapped the long nose's head. "Start with dating, idiot."

"I'll leave that section to you."

"Talking about birds, it makes me want to eat chicken."

"Oi!"

The girls chuckled as they left the restaurant.

* * *

Marguerite and Vivi got themselves in Nami's house by begging for help with their homeworks. They sat in her room before they looked with serious expressions.

"Nami, we have something important to talk."

The orange-haired woman blinked. "Is it more important than your homework?"

Vivi laughed. "Well, yes, but I hope you will still help us with that."

"Ok … what's the problem?"

"It's about you and Luffy. We know why you don't want to go out with him. It's only because you don't want to kiss, right?"

Nami's eyes widened... before she looked away with a sigh. Her reaction made it clear for them that it wasn't unconscious. Nami was aware of everything. So it made things easier to talk for them.

Vivi asked, "Why do you fear it so much? I can imagine that it was painful, but it's not something you can't overcome."

"I know... It's just unconscious, I think… I actually tried to ask Luffy out a few times you know. But when I realized that Luffy's innocence is really convenient to avoid kissing him without hurting him, I kinda…ran away from my fears. It's stupid, I know," she said with a sad tone.

Marguerite shook her head. "What's stupid is that you're not expressing your love as much as you want. You never felt the need to kiss him again recently? It's just a small experience from when you were kids so it shouldn't bother you even now."

Nami laughed. "Of course, I wanted to kiss him. More times than you can even think of. But what's bothering me isn't the pain from that time." She covered her mouth like at noon as she looked away with a pale face. "It's the hell I lived the next 6 months…"

Marguerite blinked before she looked at Vivi for some answers.

"Do you mean about when the other in the class laughed at you for having so many holes? You shouldn't mind that. We were all just children."

"It doesn't mean much to you but I couldn't even smile during that time you know! I certainly don't want to go through that sort of pitiful experience ever again. And when I think that my curiosity for kissing was the cause of all that, it stops me from trying to kiss Luffy again."

Vivi sighed with a smile. "But you know, it was also an accident right? What we want is to see you two in a steady relationship so that it won't cause some problems in the future. Luffy-san is also a man. He will learn that he also has desires sooner or later. Actually, Sanji-san and Usopp-san are teaching him everything about a relationship right now. If you stop telling everyone that you're just friends, and start to go out with him, then I'm sure that everything will go for the better. You will just have to be patient. Telling everyone that you're just friends will never solve this problem!"

Nami thought a few seconds about what Vivi said and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sincerly, I was also tired of calling him my 'friend'."

Vivi and Marguerite's smiles widened at her words.

Nami grinned. "From now on, Luffy is my lover!"

"Wait, aren't you going too fast?" Marguerite asked, even though she was grinning like Nami.

"What's the problem? I always told that I love him every day and he always did the same. It would be awkward if I just asked him to go out with me. Especially since we went on countless of dates."

"So you were aware that those were dates?" Vivi asked with a grin too.

"Of course. I'm not dumb like Luffy, Zoro or you."

"That's mean, Nami-san!"

The three women laughed before Nami reminded her guests about their homework. They pouted as their fun time was over, but at least everything was fixed now. And it only took one heart-to-heart conversation for that. They learned that being honest was always the best solution for most problems.

Back in the restaurant, Luffy managed to learn and understand everything about copulation. Usopp and Sanji sighed in relief when they saw that it didn't take more than an hour for that. It could have been way worse.

But then Luffy asked, "Wait, what does it have to do with birds and bees? Bees are just food for birds."

Usopp exclaimed, "Good question! I hope Sanji will be able to answer it."

"As if I know!"

* * *

 **Finally, the mystery is cleared. Now, it will be mostly Luffy and Nami. I'm sure many people were waiting for this, since oddly the minor characters were appearing more often than them. Though I will say that it will only be one or two chapters at most before the end. The fun for me in this fic was only the mystery and now that it's cleared, my motivation went down. I don't intend to drag this fic for more than two chapters (unless I find a very interesting idea to include here). Anyway, I'd like to get some reviews as I want to know how well I did the mystery of this fic. I think I did good considering that the cause of their special relationship wasn't anything special in the first place. But I'd still like to hear your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late guys. I was working on a few M-rated one-shots for a while and I wasn't really motivated to finish this fic. But since I had to do it (and I needed a breather anyway), I went and wrote the final chapter in one night. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nami took a deep breath as she was about to go to school. Today was the day she decided to confess properly to Luffy, and if possible fight her fear of kissing by stealing his lips after ten years.

She muttered to herself, "It's alright Nami. Just do what you used to do. You can try to kiss him anytime _after_ you made a real confession."

"What are you mumbling on your own Nami?" Bellemere asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm off to school!" Nami quickly got out of her house and saw Luffy waiting for her against the gate.

"Yo, Nami!"

"M-Morning…"

Luffy blinked at Nami's slightly shy response. He walked closer to her and put a hand on her forehead thinking that she was sick. "Are you okay?"

The ginger-haired woman relaxed at the warm contact and smiled at his action, before answering tenderly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Shishishi, it's okay."

"Luffy," Nami called.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The words came out so smoothly that it even surprised her a little. She guessed that it was because she kept repeating those words since kid. Nami looked expectantly at him when he grinned.

"I love you too," he said rather casually with a grin before turning to walk toward school.

Nami blinked. She quickly caught up to him.

"I really mean it Luffy. I love you!"

"I know, Nami. I love you too," Luffy said again in the same way.

Nami blinked again. _Am I saying it too casually for him to take it seriously? Or is it an after-effect of having repeated those words all these years? It doesn't really feel like he got me though. Maybe I should just ask him out… but that would be stupid since we've been sort of going on dates for years already. This is bad, I'm completely stuck…_

Later at school, Nami was sitting alone in the class trying to come up with a way to make Luffy understand her feelings. A part of her wanted to force her feelings through him since her childhood friend was a huge idiot, but another part of her wanted to do things peacefully since it wasn't really his fault they ended in this complicated situation. At the same time, she also wondered why Luffy wasn't trying to arrange things himself. She knew he talked with Usopp and Sanji about love, so he should be trying to make a move on her too right?

 _No… It's useless thinking about it since Luffy is just slow as hell. If we go at his pace, we might end up getting old before making any progress. Looks like I really need to do something fast._

A little farther from Nami's table, her friends were looking at her and didn't fail to notice how many times she sighed since morning.

"Don't seem like they settled things," Zoro told the obvious.

"Maybe we should help them?" Usopp asked.

Sanji looked up with a tired look. "No, we already did more than enough. Everything is up to them now."

Marguerite nodded. "Sanji is right. At this point we are just plain side-characters."

"What...?"

The week went on without any progress from Nami. She felt like the more she would tell 'I love you' to Luffy, the less he would take it seriously. So she only tried to convey her feelings once or twice a day as naturally as possible. One day she plainly told him that she wanted them to become lovers (in case it wasn't already established). He seemed a little surprised but he grinned and said that he would love that, making them officially become lovers. So it's not like she didn't make any progress at all. But considering that they didn't do anything different compared to before, Nami didn't feel like she made any progress either. If anything it cleared the suspicions of their surroundings, though people are still skeptical since they didn't see any changes in their behaviors.

 _Guess there is only_ _ **that**_ _way…_

* * *

Saturday was the day Nami decided to make the move. She was naïve when she thought that everything would be settled if they just became lovers. What she really needed to do was just one thing. Kiss Luffy! Since there was no school this day, she knew Luffy would be still sleeping by 10 a.m. So she made an ingenious plan.

"Oh, Nami! What's up?" Ace asked as soon as he opened the front door of the Monkey D. house. He smirked. "Did you come so soon to give Luffy morning kisses? You finally act like a real couple. I was worried about you two."

Nami blushed for a second before she said, "I came to tell Luffy when he will have to pick me up for our date."

"You could have just told him by mail."

"I thought you would need someone to wake up that moron anyway, so I came to tell directly."

"You'd be a life saver! Sabo and I gave up long ago since it would just tire us, and Gramps can get really loud when he tries to wake Luffy up. I would be happy if you do it."

Nami chuckled. "You're starting to sound like a mom, Ace. Especially with that apron on."

"Mom, I need my breakfast!" Sabo yelled teasingly from the table.

"YOU WON'T BE A GOOD BRIDE IF YOU MAKE PEOPLE WAIT, ACE!" Garp yelled too.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU TREAT ME LIKE A WOMAN OR A HOUSEWIFE AGAIN, I WILL STOP COOKING FOR YOU!" Ace yelled back with sharp teeth.

Nami giggled at the usual scenery as she entered the house to make her way toward Luffy's room. She went inside and closed the door, hoping that no one will disturb them. She now looked at her sleeping lover. As usual he was sleeping messily, and half-naked, on his bed.

The last time Nami came to wake up Luffy was back in middle-school. She used to do it so often before, but since puberty fully hit them; it was hard for Nami to look at Luffy's toned body and chiseled muscles without her hormones responding at the sight. She was scared because she didn't know anything, but she knew too well that her simple curiosity could lead to bad outcomes like when she tried to kiss Luffy. So she preferred avoiding this feeling. But now she knew everything and she decided to stop running away.

Nami sat on Luffy's bed and looked at his torso. _It looks hard and very strong. He's also grown broader. Nothing like before. Wait, I'm not here to admire all that! I'm here for one thing._

The orange-haired woman brought her hand to Luffy's cheek and cupped it. She observed how he seemed to lean his head onto her hand and purr at its warmth. It made her smile and blush a little. She moved her thumb on his lips and rubbed them slowly.

"They are softer than I thought... I might be able to do it."

Nami looked again at the door. When she was sure there was no problem, she leaned her head down toward Luffy.

Her head just above his, their lips few centimeters away, Nami's heart started to beat faster at the proximity. There was still some fear, but the excitement she was feeling made it clear that she also yearned for this somewhere in her heart.

Just when she was about to close the gap, Luffy spoke up, "Nami?"

The orange-haired woman quickly sat up with a huge blush on her face while Luffy sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes in a half dazed state.

"What are you doing here Nami?"

"I-I came to wake you up."

Luffy tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

Nami blinked few times at his question. A small smirk formed on her lips. "I'm your lover, you know? I don't need any reasons to do things like this."

Luffy blinked too before he grinned happily. He seemed to be pleased by what she said.

Nami slid her arms under his, around his torso, and hugged him warmly. She rested her head on his naked chest and sighed. "To be honest, I just wanted to see you... Is that wrong?" she asked as she looked up to him.

Luffy blushed slightly at her innocent act and shook his head to tell her that it was not wrong. Nami smiled. As they stared at each other, the two started to lean their heads little by little, almost closing the gap between them. But a knock was then heard on the door.

"Nami! If you have trouble waking up that moron you can throw a bucket of water at him!" Ace told her from the other side.

"N-No it's okay. He is already awake."

"Really? Then don't flirt too much or gramps is going to find out!"

Nami looked at Luffy and noticed that she was still embracing him. She quickly broke the hug and stood up.

"We're not flirting!"

"I'm just kidding. Chill down."

Ace was walking away from the door and an awkward silence filled the room. Even Luffy didn't talk since he was trying to comprehend all the feelings he felt at the moment. Nami couldn't bear that silence so she just left after telling Luffy the time for their date. But they still acted awkwardly during the rest of the day, and the next day too. The week-end plan was a failure.

* * *

*sigh*

"Nami-san, you're sighing too much."

"She is right. You're making us depressed with all that sighing."

Nami still kept her head down. "I was so close you know. So close but we got interrupted and things went awkward. Well, knowing him it would have still gone awkward if I kissed him but…?"

The other girls shook their heads. So much drama for a simple kiss. Only those two lovebirds could meet such a problem. If anyone else was as close as them, they would have kissed long ago.

"Why are you so hasty anyway? You can take your time," Perona said.

"That's what I did all this time and it didn't go well, you know it."

"But that was for a different problem. All problems don't have the same solution. I don't think it will bad to let the flow guide you at this point. You're already lovers. You will get the chance sooner or later."

"Really?"

Marguerite nodded. "Perona is right. You can take your time now. And you know, things like this can happen at the most unexpected moment."

Just then, the door of the classroom was slammed open. Luffy appeared from behind. He looked panicked and he was sweating bullets.

"GUYS! You won't believe what I saw!"

Everyone turned toward Luffy.

"What did you see Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoro is…!"

"Zoro?"

"Marimo?"

Nami raised a brow. "What's wrong with Zoro?"

"Zo-Zo-Zoro i-is…!" He was making hand signs to tell them as if his tongue was caught, but no one understood him.

Nami grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "Calm down Luffy! Just tell us what you saw!"

"L-Like I said Zoro is…!" Luffy could still not stay anything beyond those words.

"Tell us clearly clearly!" Sanji yelled.

"ZORO IS…!"

Getting irritated by how he kept repeating these words and how panicked he looked; Nami cupped Luffy's face and sealed his lips forcefully with hers to calm him. Luffy's eyes widened and everyone in the class was equally shocked by what she did. Usopp caught Sanji from falling when he fainted from the sight, while Margurite and Vivi had their hands covering their open mouths as they blushed. Now that was completely unexpected.

Nami broke the kiss and blushed hard when she realized what she just did.

"S-So? D-Did you calm down now? Tell us what you saw."

"...Zoro is wearing a pink tutu skirt and dancing ballet in front of the whole school," he said with a straight face as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Probably because he didn't care anymore. But Nami and the whole class had their faces distorted to shock, horror, and shock again as they completely forgot about the kiss that just happened. Some even spit the juice they were drinking and Sanji was the first one who dashed outside, with a huge smirk.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?!"

"WE HAVE TO SEE IT!"

"NOOO! I WON'T BELIEVE THIS! NOT MY DARLING!"

In a matter of seconds, the whole class was out of the classroom. Only Luffy and Nami remained there, Nami's friends winking at her before exiting the room.

Putting aside Zoro's problem, Nami's thought were filled with the kiss she just shared with Luffy. It felt good. Nothing like their first time. She felt as if her lips were made to kiss his. She rubbed her arm in embarrassment before she looked up at Luffy. She saw that he kept staring at her with his owlish eyes. She smiled and pecked him with her arms around his neck.

"How does it feel?"

"Great! Can you do it again?"

"Hmm, I would love to but we have all the time for that. I'm a little curious about what happens outside."

"Shishishishi."

The two lovebirds walked toward outside, their hands linked, as they finally cleared all the problems they had for ten years. It was a new start for them. A great one.

About Zoro dancing ballet, it was actually Bon Clay the master of disguise playing a prank on him. Luffy was fooled but Nami was grateful since it resolved her last problem in the most unexpected way possible. Bon Clay didn't understand, but a certain swordsman made sure that the okama regretted that prank for the next decade.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Finally over. I actually had that last scene in my head when I came up with this fic. At first, I planned to make Luffy panicked because he saw Zoro picking flower petals like a young man in love, but that wasn't convincing enough. I mean, Luffy wouldn't even understand why he is picking petals...**


End file.
